When Suho Sick
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: Bagaimana jika Suho sang Uke dari Sehun sakit? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? EXO.CRACK PAIR SEHO.YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! RnR please new author.


When Suho Sick

Author : HyeJi423 / Hye ( )

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Oh Sehoon (Sehun)

Genre : Romantic, Comedy –dikit-

Length : Ficlet (atau.. drabble?)

Rated : PG 13

Warning : Gaje, gak romantis, bukan EYD yang benar, abal, Yaoi, alur kecepetan, cerita gak nyambung, de el el~ =3

Summary : Bagaimana jika Suho sang Uke dari Sehun sakit? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? PAIR . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! RnR please.

Saya masih pemula, jadi tolong dimaklumi.

Saya benci readers yang gak punya etika, saya juga benci kalau FF saya diflame. Saya hanya butuh kritik yang tidak pedas dan saran yang bermutu.

Jika ada sesuatu yang sama, bukan berarti saya plagiat.

NO SILENT READERS! WAJIB REVIEW!

Hujan deras menguyur kota Seoul sejak tadi siang. Tetapi, masih banyak saja Orang-orang yang berjalan ataupun mengendarai kendaraannya di jalanan kota Seoul. Kecuali, seorang Namja yang tengah duduk di kursi depan ruang Kelasnya. Namja itu bernama Suho. Suho memang sedari tadi belum pulang karena hujan deras. Bagaimana mau pulang? Payung saja tidak ia bawa.

SUHO POV

Hhh, membosankan, kapan Aku bisa pulang. Mana hujannya deras sekali. Dan bodohnya Aku tidak membawa payung. Suho pabbo =='

Aha! Bagaimana kalau kucoba telepon saja namjachinguku. Eh, namjachinguku ya? Emm, namanya Oh Sehoon. Dia adalah adik kelasku, tapi, dia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tinggal berdua dengannya. Mungkin aku hanya sebahunya. Orang-orang suka sekali menyebutku dengan sebutan 'Little Suho'. Termasuk Sehun. Aish~ kenapa aku malah jadi cerita seperti ini -_- . Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat telepon kalau mau pulang.

Lama… oh, ayolah Sehunnieku yang cute.. angkatlah.

"_Yeoboseyo? Ada apa, Hyung?"_ Ah~ akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Hunnie, bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"_Menjemptmu, Hyung? Emm, mianhae, Hyung. Aku sedang ada tugas bersama Moonkyu, Kai, dan Tao. Mian, ne."_

"Engg, ya, baiklah. It's okay, Hunnie. Bye, saranghae." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Ish~ Sehun tidak bisa. Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa? Masa iya hujan-hujanan. Engg.. tapi., kalau aku tidak hujan-hujanan, Aku kapan pulangnya? Kalau menunggu, siapa tau aku besok baru bisa pulang.. hmmm, lebih baik aku hujan-hujanan saja kalau begitu.

SUHO POV END

SEHUN POV

Akhirnya, tugas kelompokku selesai juga. Aku memang harus berterima kasih pada Kim ahjussi yang mau membantu kami agar cepat selesai. Err, tapi, perasaanku tidak enak pada Suho hyung. Jangan-jangan… aish, dia pasti nekat hujan-hujanan. Lebih baik aku segera mencarinya.

"Moonkyu, Kim ahjussi, Kai, Tao, Aku pamit pulang, ne." Ujarku

"Ah, ne, Sehun-ah. Titip salam untuk Joonmyeon, ne." Kata Kim ahjussi

"Ne, ahjussi. Annyeong, yeorobun." Aku keluar dari rumah Keluarga Kim dan menuju parkiran. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Suho hyung. Aku tidak menunggu lama lagi, segera kulajukan mobilku menuju sekolah. Yah, mungkin dia ada disana.

SKIP

Mwo? Sekolah sudah kosong? Aish~ Suho hyung benar-benar nekat. Sudah tau daya tahan tubuhnya itu lemah. Atau mungkin.. dia sudah di Rumah?

SEHUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Suho membuka gerbang Rumahnya. Emm, bukan Rumahnya sendiri. Tetapi, Rumah Suho dan Sehun. Ia benar-benar Lemas setelah hujan-hujanan tadi. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Ukh~" Suho sedikit limbung, untunglah Sehun sudah datang. Jarak antara Sekolah ke Rumah mereka berdua tidak jauh.

"Hyung." Panggil Sehun, "Kenapa Kau nekat, hm?"

"…"

"Hyung," Sehun melirik Suho, "Omona~! Suho hyung, bangun!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Suho agar bangun. Tapi sayangnya, Suho memang benar-benar pingsan. Lalu Sehunpun menggendong Suho ala _bridal style_ menuju ke dalam –alias kamar mereka berdua-.

In Bedroom

Sehun menidurkan tubuh Suho di ranjang mereka berdua –mereka memang kalau tidur selalu seranjang, Sehun bilang, itu hemat. Dengan begitu, ia tidak harus membeli ranjang lagi- *hemat dari mana, mas? Itu mah elo yang yadong XD /digampar sehun*. Lalu Sehun mengganti baju Suho. Tapi, sebelum itu, Ia memantapkan imannya dulu sebelum melihat 'itu'nya Suho. Sehun membuka kancing baju Suho satu-persatu. Saat Sehun hendak membuka celana Suho. Suho sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman –mungkin kedinginan?- lalu membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya

"Enggh~ Sehunnie .. kau nakal. Aku kan bisa ganti baju sendiri."

"Ta-ta-tapi, Hyung. Kau kan sedang sakit."

"Huh~ alasan. Walaupun sakit, bukan berarti kau harus mengganti bajuku, Sehunnie. Aku masih bisa sendiri." Ujar Suho, "Bilang saja, Kau mau melihat 'itu'ku kan? Ayolah, jujur saja. Tapi, kali ini tak akan kuberi," Gulp, Sehun menelan ludahnya. '_Oh, God, bagaimana Suho bisa tau?' _Batin Sehun

"A-aniyo, Hyung." Kata Sehun sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Aii~ kau menggoda imanku, Hyung. Cepat ganti baju!"

"Oke. Aku kan setan penggoda imanmu, Sehunnie~ ahahahaha~." Canda Suho sambil berjalan menuju keluar –alias kamar mandi- "Aku ganti baju dulu, ne." Sehun mengangguk

Cklek, Blam. *backsoundpintugagalXD

"Huuh~ coba saja kalau dia tidak sakit. Aku pasti akan.." Pikiran Sehun mulai yadong, "Aish, lebih baik aku masak untuk Suho hyung saja." Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Dan saat itu Suho baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Mungkin karena memang Suho hujan-hujanan tadi, ia limbung lagi

"Ya! Suho hyung~. Aigooo.." Sehun menggendong Suho ala _bridal style _(Again) menuju kamar.

AUTHOR POV END

SEHUN POV

Ish! Aku kan sudah bilang. Suho hyung itu sedang sakit, aku gantikan bajunya, ia malah menolak dengan alasan bahwa aku akan menerkamnya. Memang begitu sih, tapi masa orang sakit ku terkam? Suho hyung ini ada-ada saja.

Sampai dikamar, aku menidurkan tubuh Suho hyung dan menyelimutinya dengan Selimut yang- emm, tidak bisa dibilang tebal saja, tetapi tebal sekali. Aku takut saja kalau dia kedinginan. Setelah itu, aku keluar kamar untuk memasak. Hmm, masak bubur atau sup ayam ya? Emm, ya sudahlah aku pilih Sup ayam saja.

SEHUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

20 Menit kemudian, masakan Sehun jadi, ia lalu menaruh Sup ayam dan Susu coklat hangat di nampan. Sehun berjalan sambil membawa nampan itu ke kamar. Sampai di kamar, di lihatnya Suho masih tidur, _'Orang-orang memang tidak salah memanggilnya 'Little Suho' dan 'Angel'. Kenyataannya saja begini.. ukh~, neomu kyeopta.' _Batin Sehun. Ia lalu menaruh nampan di atas meja.

AUTHOR POV END

SEHUN POV

Aigoo~ neomu kyeopta. Walaupun sakit ataupun tidak sakit tetap saja kalau Suho hyung tidur seperti malaikat. Coba saja kalau dia tidak sakit ..

Yak! Aish~ jauhkan pikiran kotormu, Oh Sehun! Otakmu yadong sekali. Lebih baik aku membangunkan Suho hyung saja.

"Hyung! Suho hyung~! Irreona," Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi chubbynya

"Emm.."

"Irreona, Hyung~"

"Ne.." Suho hyung membuka matanya, "Aku sudah bangun, kan?" Aku mengangguk

"Makan dulu,"

"Shireo."

"Hyuuuuuuung~" Rengekku. Biasanya, jika Suho hyung dengar rengekkanku, ia langsung mengabulkan permintaanku

"Ne, ne, arraseo~." Yeah! Kubilang juga apa, Suho hyung pasti mengalah! Aku lalu mengambil semangkuk sup ayam yang ku taruh tadi,

"Pesawat dataang~!"  
"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sehunnie." Ujarnya sambil mengunyah sup ayam

"Tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti anak kecil, Hyung."

"Ish! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Tuh kan, kalau ia bicara masih seperti anak kecil yang rada-rada ngotot gitu, lah.

SKIP

"Hatchii~!" Hmm, kubilang juga apa, selain demam, dia pasti juga flu. Untungnya, aku sudah memberinya obat demam dan flu, juga Paper penurun panas.

"Hyung," Panggilku

"Hmm?" Jawabnya sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah, "Wae, Sehunnie?"

"Aniyo," Ujarku "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau harus tidur sekarang juga, Hyung."

"Tidur? Aniyo, aku masih mau nonton~"

"Hyungie, kau ini sedang sakit. Ayolah, aku hanya minta kau tidur, Hyung."

"Hmmm… arraseo. Tapi, aku mau tidur dipangkuanmu, Hunnie~. Bolehkan?" Pintanya dengan nada manja

"Tentu boleh, chagi." Aku mengecup dahinya. Aku lalu mengubah posisiku.

"Hunnie~" Panggilnya

"Ne?" Jawabku sambil membelai rambutnya

"Tetap disini, ne. jangan kemana-mana."

"Tentu saja," Kataku "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Hyung. Tidurlah." Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku mencintaimu~" Bisikku "Saranghaeyo, Oh Joonmyeon."

END

Hola~ saya author baru disini. Hye imnida ^^

Mohon bantuannya ne, sunbae.

Ohohoho~ terciptalah FF gaje buatan saya. Ini otak saya emang rada-rada nge-blank, yah, jadi alurnya kayak dikejer-kejer gitu #plakk# emm, saya kepikiran bikin FF dengan pair SeHo gara" baca FF punya Author di FFn Chocolat13 yang judulnya 'Love Between Leader and Maknae'. Dann, nggak tau kenapa saya sukaaaaaaaaaaaa~ banget sama Crack pair EXO sekarang, yaitu, KrisYeol dan SeHo.

Jelek? Gaje? Aneh? Pendek?

Silahkan dikomentar.. tapii, seperti tadi saya bilang, 'Saya hanya menerima kritik yang tidak pedas dan saran yang berguna. Bukan flame!'

Kamsahabnida, Xiexie, and Arigatou Gozaimasu~! *bow*

HyeJi423


End file.
